Akakios Phila
Akakios Phila, is a mage traveling the world in order to bring about peace in the world. Many recognize him as the Shattering Pandemonium (ものすごい けんけんごうごう Monosugoi Kenkengougou) due to his massive magic reserves, immense strength, and impressive control of Shockwave Magic, Sound Magic, and Vibration Magic. Those who know him personally him jokingly refer to him as The Cloud-Watching Slacker. He is the older brother of Atsuko Phila and the occasional partner of Maxen Vos. Appearance Personality Akakios is very laid-back about everything, and prefers to make others do any work given if given a choice. Otherwise, he'd just comply while grumbling about having to stand up and missing his "cloud time". His lax attitude and disposition is border-line laziness, which he has claimed to have "embraced". His patience is amazing, as nothing anyone seems to do pushes past his breaking point (proven when a friend "accidentally" set off a paint bomb that engulfed the exterior of his house. His only reaction was that he'd stay at the friend's house, much to their dismay). Akakios also holds a belief that smiling eases those around him and that when he smiles, not only is he happy, but he is sharing happiness with his deceased father, whom was said to have the same smile. As a result, he is never seen without a small smile on his face or his trademark carefree grin. He is also overprotective of the safety of Atsuko, and is always making sure that she is at least satisfied. However, when either meeting a dispicable dark mage (who he declares has "overstayed their welcome") or is mocked about his family and friends, Akakios will turn into a cold, apathetic berzerker who will kill criminals and dark mages without remorse if the cause is "justifiably reasonable". This stems from the death of his father, who died sacraficing himself to save Akakios and his mother from a dark mage. As a result of the tragic accident, Akakios has a magic defence mechanism called Despair Strife, which reflects his inner hatred and loathing towards himself. He rarely ever uses it and prefers to utilize it as a last resort, due to the stress it has on his body emotionally and mentally. These dark emotions stem from a tragic event in which he was unable prevent his father's death, due to his "uselessness". History As a child, Akakios had no desire whatsoever to become a mage. He was simply satisfied with living in a secluded area, not too far from a town, with his sister, mother, and father. He once had dreams of becoming as brave and caring as his father, because he was Akakios's idol and inspiration for just about anything. That all ended one night, however, when a group of dark mages raided his house, his father stayed behind at the house to stall them while the rest of the family escaped, resulting in his immenent death. Shocked and mournful, Akakios then swore to become strong enough to protect his family. it was around this time that he discovered he was a mage. After many undiscerned years later, Akakios left the safety and comfort of his mother's home, promising to visit his mother again someday. At some point in his journey, he ran into Maxen Vos, who immeadiately challenged him to a fight. As a result, Akakios came out victorious and made a friendly pact to join together as a team, and parted ways. After traveling and mastering his Magics two years later, he ran into his little sister, Atsuko, who joined him on his journey as his traveling companion. He has said that an old man came up to him and invited Akakios to join his guild. To this day, Akakios still contemplates his answer. Synopsis Clash! Air, Sound, and Soul! Arc ''' *Chapter 1: Collide! Soul and Sound! Magic and Abilities '''Master Magician: His battle prowess is abnormal; he can pick up fighting tactics within a couple of weeks and analyze and pinpoint weaknesses of other mages fighting styles on the fly. Akakios has also been invited multiple times to be a member of the Ten Wizard Saints, but refused all invitations. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Due to the nature of his magic and his travels to different regions of Earthland, Akakios has created a martial arts that incorporates his Shockwave Magic, Vibration Magic, and Sound Magic; he can also incoporate his brass knuckles into his style, giving him an edge over other unarmed fighters. ' Immense Magical Power': Akakios has ridiculously colossal magic reserves. He can have his magic engulf him in a powerful aura, which doesn't have an appearance itself; instead, it is a coating of high-frequency sound waves that emit a high-pitched screeching noise, with the area within being pressurized by his magic. If he truly tried, Akakios could extend the radius of his aura to 2 miles away from his location. Immense Strength: As a result of his rigorous training, Akakios is strong enough to easily smash through boulders and topple trees without any use of magic. Enhanced Speed/Speed of Sound: By covering himself in an aura of magic, Akakios can enhance his speed to be able to move at the speed of sound; however, due to the immense speed granted, he has tunnel-vision when he mixes his magic with his speed and can only move in straight lines, making it extremely difficult to see and unable to alter his path mid-course. Shockwave Magic: a Magic that allows the user to create shockwaves of various magnitudes and sizes. The shockwave's power depends on the user. It can also be used in conjunction with another magic to further amplify their power, which Akaios uses to amplify the magnitude and devastation in his Sound Magic; however, this magic is ineffective against soft materials such as sand, snow, or mud, as they are powerful shock absorbers. *'Shaking Ambivalence': By placing both hands on the shoulders of the target, Akakios can send waves of Shockwave Magic through his arms into the other's body. This results in the rapid and harsh shaking of the molecules of the target, resulting in a "shocking" feeling and eventual unconsciousness. *'Megaphone Courier': Akakios takes a small object in his hand (rock, apple, etc.) and channels Shockwave Magic into it, turning it into a packaged shockwave-enhanced fist. He then throws it at the target, resulting in a powerful blow that can send mages flying. This spell requires large magic control and focus, as he must send magic flowing constantly through the medium without destroying it as well as put enough power to cause an the desired effect. For this reason, Akakios usually doesn't use larger mediums to throw, as those require riduculous amounts of control and concentration. Vibration Magic: A very powerful magic that, when utilised correctly, can cause extreme effects, both positive and negative. Mainly used as an enhancement magic, Vibration Magic allows the user to use magical power to increase the frequency and/or create vibrations in a specific area of effect. These vibrations are then controlled by the user for a variety of effects. These can include altering the potency of vibrations in a specific sound in order to change it midway and cause possible deafening effects to an opponent, it can also cause the sound to be projected in such a way that his voice, previously limited to a single area, could be heard everywhere. However, a more deadly application of this magic is to increase the vibrations of a specific item, especially things such as wheels, increasing it's rate of possible rotation to the point where their speed is far beyond the norm. Akakios uses this magic in sync with his Sound Magic (alongside Shockwave Magic) as a way to increase the range of the sound his magic projects; however, this can be cancel in effect if it came in contact with an object or magic source with the same frequency. *'Shivering Ambivalence': A weaker variant of Shaking Ambivalence. Instead of "shocking" and knocking out the target out, it causes a nauseous feeling through constant motion sickness. *'Compressed Spectre': Through sending Vibration Magic throughout his body, Akakios is granted the ability to become intangible for a total of 30 seconds. He cannot maintain it longer due to the negative effects it has on his molecules, as well as the nauseating feeling from motion sickness. He also cannot become intangible immediately, as it is immpossible to force the molecules of the human body to move in contrasting directions at once. Sound Magic: A magic which revolves around the manipulation of sound. Spell usually releases musical notes and the sound can have different effects. This is the magic that Akakios uses the most, and is widely recognized for. In small enclosed spaces, such as a tunnel, the sound can rebound off of surfaces and expand the sound waves, empowering the magic; however, because waves lose large quantities of energy over long distances, the magic would gradually weaken, making distance Akakios's greatest weakness. *'Airflow Screech': Akakios lets out a magic-enhanced scream, sending out waves of Sound Magic at enemies and even deflecting incoming projectiles. *'Piercing Ambience': Akakios forms soundwaves around his hand and uses their high frequency to pierce his opponents through close combat. He can also extend the range of this by lifting his hand, fingers pointing toward target, and sending out a streamline of Sound Magic at the speed of sound, which has the same effect. *'Rip-Roaring Quakes': By placing a hand on the ground, Akakios can unleash a wave of vibrations through his hand and into the ground, resulting in his surrounding area getting torn apart by the magic. *'Echolocation': By producing and sending out light pulses of sound magic through whistling, the magic will locate objects and bounce off them, returning to the sender and giving them an idea of their surroundings as well as the locations of others. *'Anachoic Mute': By clouding his body and movements with low-frequency Sound Magic, Akaios can mask all noises he makes, giving him a slight edge for a sneak attack. *'Artificial Articulation': Akakios can mask his voice with Sound Magic, resulting in the ability to impersonate another's voice; however, he must have had heard the voice and learned how to imitate it before using it. Requip: a Magic that allows users to store items in pocket dimensions. Mages who use this Magic can change equipment (weapons, armor, clothes, etc.) during battle, which gives them a high level of flexibility in combat. Akakios uses this magic to store his Grimoire and brass knuckles. Despair Strife: Despair Strife activates when Akakios allows his darker emotions to "soak" its magic throughout his body, a process called darkening. Once active, the user maintains a apathetic look on their face while all forms of love, friendship, mercy, and happiness are temporarily erased from the user's mind and replaced with hate, envy, self-loathing, and sadness. This triples the power of his magic, amplified by the negative emotions. Akakios can only maintain this form for three minutes, due to the mental and emotional stress it has on his body. ' Grimoire Magic': a Magic that revolves around the concept of chanelling the caster's magic into a specific book attuned to their very existence. Each book belongs specifically to one person only, and in very rare circumstances, a caster can utilize two ''Grimoires at the same time. Out of the two known types of Grimoire Magic, Akakios uses '''Journal', a Grimoire that heavily relies upon the caster's history, attachment to the Grimoire, and their current emotions. If they are feeling powerful feelings such as rage or love, then their attacks, both physical and magical, will be heavily multiplied in lethality. Likewise, the lower their feelings are, the weaker the attacks will be, basically acting as a gamble upon the caster's mood. For this reason, Akakios uses his Grimoire only in sync with his Despair Strife, 'as a way to maximize the efficiency of this magic. *'Worm: Holding open his grimoire, Akakios can summon a giant magic worm that attcks all surrounding enemies. *'Worm Blast Beam: '''The created worm unleashes a blast of energy from its mouth and shoots it torwards the target. Due to the flexibility of the worm, the beam can be shot in any direction that the worm is facing. *'Worm's Starving Revelation': The worm extends and launches itself towards the target, "mouth" extended wide and bites onto any part of the target. The jaws of the worm are strong enough to shatter boulders with ease. *'Ant': Similar to '''Worm', though the user summons a giant ant instead of a worm. *'Ant's Infernal Rampage':' '''The ant charges towards the target, destroying everything in its path until it reaches their destination. *'Quad-beam Antennae Lasers': Channeling magic to the tips of its antennae, the ant unleashes the energy out as four lasers individually directed by the antennae. 'Tattoo Magic: a magic allows the user to manipulate pre-existing tattoos on the body (mainly their arms) for offensive and deffensive usage. The caster can unwind their tattoos from their body to use as whips, chains or even means of flight. It seems that the caster(s) can also make the tattoos take on three-dimensional characteristics such as becoming a live animal or corporeal weapon. *'''Whiplash: Akakios yanks one of his tattoos off his arm and, swinging his arm back, brings the whip forward, extending it in front of him until it come in contact with an object or person. This spell is shown to be strong enough to uproot trees and send them flying. *'Grapple': Similar to Whiplash, but instead of using it to attack the target, the whip wraps around a part of the the target and pulls them torwards the user. *'Piercing Needles': The tattoos straighten themselves and the ends sharpen, as they then float collectively in front of Akakios before he finally directs them at a specified target and they are launched towards the specified target. He usually combines this with Sound Magic and Vibration Magic to maximize its range and lethality; however, due to tis combination, it cannot completely pierce soft materials as they will absorb the shock. *'Binding Worm': Akakios flings one of his tattoos off of his arm at his target. The tattoo then comes in contact with said person and begins to contort inself to bind around their body. *'Crush': While using the Binding Worm, Akakios brings his hand out in front of him, and tightens it into a fist. This causes the tattoo in crush its victim until they are either unconscious or dead. Trivia *Akakios full name is Greek; Akakios means "innocent" and Phila means "friendship/love". *Akakios's birthday is on May 20th, which is ironically named "National Hate Day". *Akakios's appearance is based off of Noah (Greed) from Soul Eater. *He is also Claus Phob's main character for RPs.